Ria Helwood
Ark Academy= Summary A second year at Ark Academy. One of the most powerful students in terms of how their powers function and the number of uses they provide as well as the student council president. She is teamed up with her upperclassman and close friend, Loren Arge, as her partner. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Origin: Reality Library Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, Ark Academy student Birthday: April 3rd Personality: Ria is a quiet girl who rarely interacts with others besides those whom she is close with. She has a hobby of collecting firearms and often trains her marksmanship or read a book in her free time. She is close friends with Loren Arge. Height: 5'4" (162.56cm) Weight: 124lbs (56.24kg) Status: Alive Affiliations: Ark Academy Previous Affiliations: N/A Combat Statistics Tier: 10-A physically, 9-C while equipped, far higher with Density Manipulation. At least Low 1-C with Quantum Force Powers and Abilities: Acausality (Type 1; unaffected by her distorted space-time), Causality and Fate Manipulation via Quantum Force (She is able to change the fate of others by shifting their world line to where what happens with them, doesn't happen, and vice versa), Density Manipulation (Is able to increase the density of weapons to strike harder with the increased mass or decrease density to lift large/heavy objects), Existence Erasure (She is able to erase the totality of a person or object's existence by making them never born or created in the first place across infinite branches of infinite outcomes/universes), Firearm Mastery (She trains several hours with handguns at school and during her free time every day), Gravity Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can manipulate time and matter in a quantum multiverse in which universes are lined up on a 5D axis and connected by a 6D axis), Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Pseudo-Omnipresence, Quantum Teleportation (She is able to appear in multiple locations and multiple points in time simultaneously using her Quantum Force. This is regarded as "pseudo-omnipresence"), Regeneration Negation (Mid-Godly; capable of making it where things never existed at all; erasing them from all aspects of history), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 1; Able of creating a large area where space-time is distorted with the ability to completely affect the space-time of 6D structures), Time Travel via Quantum Force Attack Potency: Athlete level physically, Street level while equipped, far higher with Density Manipulation. At least Low Complex Multiverse level with Quantum Force (She can affect time and matter on a scale where timelines of universes diverge into infinite possiblities and outcomes/universes in which also branch off into infinite possibilities and outcomes that continue to branch off indefinitely in the same manner) Speed: Athletic Human. Immeasurable with Quantum Force (She is able to occupy multiple locations and multiple points in time as a sort of "pseudo-omnipresence", and it's also been stated she can move faster than time itself while standing inside her distorted space-time) Lifting Strength: Above Average Human (Although she's trained in physical activity, she is not really a physical fighter; so she doesn't her hone her lifting capabilities often, but she is able to change the density of objects to help with this weakness); up to Class 10 in technical cases. At least Class M '''in her distorted space-time (Her movements move at relativistic speed, creating excessive forces totalling at around 7 billion Newtons, allowing her to pick up about 714 kilotons as easily as if she was in her normal state), technically '''Class G with Density Manipulation Striking Strength: Athlete Class '''(She is able to knock average people unconscious with a punch). '''City Class '''physically; up to '''Large Mountain Class '''with Density Manipulation, at least '''Low Complex Multiversal in her distorted space-time (Ripped apart a timeline with her hands, causing the universe to collapse and caused every infinite possible outcome that could have happened after to have their existence ceased as the branch of possibilities was cut off) Durability: Street level (Took blows that would even knock out highly trained martial artists pretty easily). City Block level+ '''in her distorted space-time (Blows have to at least match the forces gained by her moving at relativistic speeds in order to make the Durability increase neutral) '''Stamina: Athletic (Students run 20 miles a day without break as a physical grade, and are graded accordingly to the distance the covered before giving up) Range: Standard Melee Range, Hundreds of meters with equipment. Kilometers (Her distorted space-time covered an entire city), Low Complex Multiversal with Quantum Force (She is able to manipulate time and matter across an entire quantum multiverse) Intelligence: Genius (An avid reader of 60 books a year and at the top of her class) Standard Equipment: 9mm pistol and a sword Notable Techniques/Attacks: * Quantum Force: Ria's special ability. Allows her to manipulate the forces of quantum mechanics, which gives her a variety of uses. Some of these abilities include: distorting space-time, being able to appear in several locations and points in time at once, manipulating gravity and mass, and affecting time and matter across a universe in which the timeline diverges into countless possiblities and outcomes which each of those also branch off in the same manner indefinitely. * Density Manipulation: By changing the density of weapons, she can strike far harder than she could normally, she can multiply or divide density by 100. Weaknesses: * She is a glass cannon in a sense, as her Durability doesn't increase inside her distorted space-time if struck by another inside it as well. * Those who are not bound by space-time are immune to her distorted space-time, leaving her wide open to their attacks. * She is only able to manipulate the density of things she is able to touch. Notes: * Physical blows dealt by her in distorted space-time would count as strikes at relativistic speeds; 299,792,458 m/s. However, her actual movements are faster than time itself as time is halted. * She is able to allow others to enter her distorted space-time if she wants. * Ria's ability to globally affect the space-time of a quantum multiverse is extremely lethal. She is able to cut off multiple branches of outcomes to where a person can never born in any universe at all to "erase" the totality of their existence entirely, or simply cut off the core universe, thus destroying the entirety of the quantum multiverse in one go. Feats: * Pulverized a brick wall with a punch. * Sliced through a foot of solid high-carbon steel with a single slice with her sword. (~.015 tons of TNT) Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: |-|Crossing= Summary A third year at Ark Academy. She is teamed up with her upperclassman and close friend, Loren Arge, as her partner. She had her world crossed over, being sent to another world with Loren, now, in an unknown land Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Origin: Reality Library Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, Ark Academy student Birthday: April 3rd Personality: Ria is a quiet girl who rarely interacts with others besides those whom she is close with. She has a hobby of collecting firearms and often trains her marksmanship or read a book in her free time. She is close friends with Loren Arge. Height: 5'4" (162.56cm) Weight: 124lbs (56.24kg) Status: Alive Affiliations: Ark Academy Previous Affiliations: N/A Combat Statistics Tier: 1-B. High 1-B with Quantum Force Powers and Abilities: All powers to a higher degree plus: Higher-Dimensional Existence (Manifested in Heaven), Large Size (Type 10; sees hyperdimensional multiverses as no larger than groups of small bubbles in her perspective) Attack Potency: Hyperverse level (Manifested in Heaven and injured several hyperdimensional beings). High Hyperverse level with Quantum Force (Her ability to manipulate time and matter greatly heightened to a scale where she can affect the entire quantum multiverse of hyperdimensional universes without limitation and was able to harm Astroa; the Demon King with it) Speed: Immeasurable (Stands in 27D space-time) to a higher degree with Quantum Force (She is able to occupy multiple locations and multiple points in 27D space-time as a sort of "pseudo-omnipresence", and it's also been stated she can move faster than time itself while standing inside her distorted space-time) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable to a higher degree in her distorted space-time and with Density Manipulation (Lifted several hyperdimensional multiverses in the palm of her hand) Striking Strength: Hyperversal (She managed to injure several hyperdimensional beings with punches and tore through a 27D timeline which cut off multiple branches of outcomes of hyperdimensional universes). High Hyperverse level in her distorted space-time (Harmed Astroa by affecting his history by reaching out into Hilbert Space; where he resides) Durability: Hyperversal (Took blows from hyperdimensional beings) to a higher degree in her distorted space-time Stamina: Athletic (Students run 20 miles a day without break as a physical grade, and are graded accordingly to the distance the covered before giving up) Range: Hyperversal (She is able to affect the entire quantum multiverse of hyperdimensional universes). High Hyperversal in her distorted space-time (Reached into Hilbert Space to hit Astroa) Intelligence: Genius (An avid reader of 60 books a year and at the top of her class) Standard Equipment: 9mm pistol and a sword Notes: * Ria's ability to globally affect the space-time of a quantum multiverse is extremely lethal. She is able to cut off multiple branches of outcomes to where a person can never born in any universe at all to "erase" the totality of their existence entirely, or simply cut off the core universe, thus destroying the entirety of the quantum multiverse in one go. This ability was greatly heightened in higher worlds. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Reality Library Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Space-Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Quantum Manipulation Category:Space Users Category:Humans Category:Acausal Characters Category:Acausality Users Category:Density Users Category:Fate Users Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Category:Gravity Users Category:Matter Users Category:Omnipresent Category:Glass Cannons Category:Glass Cannon Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Swords Category:Causality Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapons Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 1 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Good Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Beings